Not Too Soon
by SweetestSuicide
Summary: Sequel to An Exchange. The relationships are blossoming. With the Roses being the exchange students at Astrea Hill Schools, one could imagine of what would happen. Now that they're here, they're not playing the Student Council part anymore. They thought they could relax, only to find themselves attached to the three schools. But time is about to run out. How unfortunate.


**i.**

With the arrivals of not only the three schools, but the two boys' schools as well, everyone was expected to have a good time. Of course, the girls attending Astrea Schools really didn't have much interaction with the opposite gender. This school ball was just an excuse for the girls to mingle with the boys from the other two schools. Unfortunately for the expectations of the tutors, only several straight couples were on the dance floor while the rest were content with their respective partners. Although there were quite a few of people without a date, it didn't look like they had enough courage to go up to one another for a conversation. And while the teachers had grown concerns for the future of these youth, there was a couple that stood out from the rest of the crowd –as they danced in the middle of the dance floor.

"My, to think that you'd accept my request of a dance truly is baffling me, Sachiko." Shizuma commented as she took the lead in the dance she got Sachiko to agree on. In which, it wasn't much of a difficulty.

"There's a reason behind it." Sachiko responded as she let herself be guided by the silver-haired beauty. "And I have my own reason."

Shizuma raised a brow in curiosity. "Oh? Care to share?"

A sigh escaped the Heiress' lips. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night. It wasn't my place to strike you."

There was a brief smile on Shizuma's lips as she spin them. "No harm was done. I should thank you for that. I've never thought that there would be someone –other than Miyuki, that could make me question myself."

Upon hearing the answer ,it sparked Sachiko's curiosity. She couldn't fathom the silver-haired beauty to have any complication. After all, the way she carried herself with such grace and manner could fool anyone, including her. However, no matter how curious she may have been, she was raised to be a lady, not a meddler. So a chuckle escaped her lips. "I'm glad it has helped you some. If you need any more, don't be too hesitant to ask."

Just like that, the air around them reverted back to the playful and cold atmosphere. With the cold glare from Sachiko and a playful smirk of Shizuma's, everyone that was watching in awe immediately felt as if they were witnessing a battlefield between the two beauties. And it was in that moment, both of these beauties know that they couldn't particularly hate each other. As for being friends, that might not happen within these short weeks.

While Sachiko was swept away onto the dance floor with the Etoile, Yumi was left standing and watching as the Rosa Chinensis en bouton danced so gracefully with the beloved Etoile. Of course, she wasn't standing alone. Next to her was none other than Nagisa. Those crimson eyes were sparkling in awe and admiration as the two beauties dances. While Yumi was feeling a bit worried for her Onee-sama, Nagisa was happy to see such a sight in all of her life. Sure, she came to the dance with Tamao since she couldn't get any chance alone with the Etoile. Unfortunately, Shizuma had come with Miyuki, considering her fiancée wasn't in any of the boys' schools.

"They look like princesses!" Nagisa exclaimed with clasped hands as she gazed at the two dreamily.

"...Yeah." Came Yumi's half-hearted response as she felt the coldness seeping from Sachiko. She understood why Nagisa didn't feel it. After all, to everyone that was watching Shizuma and Saicho, they'd think that it was just a friendly dance. She could tell that Sachiko was being poised and proper to everyone's eyes, but to her dancing partner ..—not so much.

Thankfully the song ended and both beauties parted. Sachiko walked over to where Yumi and Nagisa stood before acknowledging them with a smile. Nagisa's cheeks adorned a nice shade of pink at the smile, while Yumi returned her Onee-sama's smile with one of her own.

"You looked great out there, Onee-sama." Yumi complimented as she took a step closer to the older girl.

"Really?" Sachiko replied softly with a raised eyebrow. "It's a shame that my first dance wasn't with you, Yumi."

At that comment, the pigtailed girl blushed in an adorable pink. Nagisa took this chance to bid the two soeurs farewell since she didn't want to ruin the moment. Besides, she got to find Tamao. The bluenette had told her that she'd meet up with her at the hall. However, after the dance between Sachiko and Shizuma, it appeared that everyone had already arrived and she couldn't find her roommate anywhere. Just as she was crowd surfing for her friend, she wasn't aware of the pair of hands from behind her before she was encased between them. These arms were too rough and masculine to belong to a girl. It could only mean that one of the boys had captured her. The thought got her heart to speed up in an unpleasant way. It only had gotten worse when the owner of the said arms leaned in. She could feel his broad chest pressing against her back and his sickening hot breathe against her ear. There was something else that smelt a little bit off when he spoke, but she couldn't pinpoint it.

"I've caught myself a cutie ~"The boy smirked before he spun her around. The way his eyes were roaming all over her body sent cold chills down her spine.

"Um...c-can you let me go? I already ...have someone." The redhead tried her luck but it didn't look like the boy would loosen his grip any time soon.

"So? He's not here with you so I'll take his place." He responded with a smirk. She really didn't want to be in his presence any longer so she tried to struggle out. Yes, _try_.

"It's a girl. Can you just let me go, please?" Nagisa pleaded and it looked like she was about to cry. This only amused the boy some more.

"I don't think so." Came his remark. Before he could do anymore damage, he felt a strong hand grasping at his shoulder. When he turned, he was greeted with a pair of cold emerald eyes.

"You should do as she has asked. I wouldn't want to anger her partner, would you?" Shizuma's words were cold as ice as her icy gaze pierced through him. As if to prove a point that he wasn't afraid of a girl, despite her being a tad bit taller and intimidating, the boy tried to act tough but before he could get a word out, Shizuma added more pressure on his shoulder that made him wince in pain. Eventually, he let go and hurried to the opposite direction of the two girls with mumbled curses. The Etoile watched the boy go with disgust.

"T-Thank you, Etoile-sama." Nagisa's voie pulled her attention away from the boy. When Shizuma set her eyes on the younger girl, her heart fluttered at the grateful smile she was receiving. It was truly a shame that they weren't each other's date tonight.

Shizuma flashed the shorter girl a smile only to watch in amusement at the blush spreading across Nagisa's soft cheeks. Then, without thinking, she extended her hand in an invitation just as soon as a new song started. "May I have this dance, Nagisa?"

As softly as the request had been said, Nagisa's heart was leaping with joy as she placed her own petite hand atop Shizuma's. "Yes! I'd love to!" And of course, she was trying her best not to bounce at the spot –or all the way across the dance floor as Shizuma led her to it. As usual, the whole situation didn't go pass everyone's eyes. Not when Shizuma was around, of course.

From a safe distance, Tamao was watching the whole scene with clenched fists. Once again, she was late in rescuing her best friend out of harm way. And once again, she was late in preventing the Etoile to steal Nagisa from her. It wasn't like she didn't like the older girl. She knew of Shizuma's past and had already disapproved of Shizuma's little interest on her roommate. She didn't believe that to counter pain, one should force themselves to be happy with someone else. While in her own mind, she didn't see or even feel another presence joining her.

"Suzumi-san."

Tamao blinked out of her reverie to turn over to the voice. "Rokujou-taichou!"

Miyuki regarded her with a smile before turning her gaze on the two people on the dance floor. Despite it to be clustered, she could see vividly on how her best friend was treating the new transfer student. "You're not happy that Aoi-san is with the Etoile, aren't you?"

"I ..." Never before had anyone would actually catch on her behavior, or to pinpoint it out and lay it on the table for her to see. Sighing, she thought that it wasn't a good idea to deny it. Not to the St Miator Student Representative. "Nagisa-chan is innocent. So full of life. I just don't want her to get hurt."

Tearing her gaze from the dancing couple, Miyuki regarded Tamao once again as she watched the younger girl watched her roommate dancing with the silver-haired beauty. She understood perfectly what the other girl meant. She also understood next to nothing as to why Shizuma was so infatuated with the redhead. If she could get to the bottom of this, she would. After all, the Etoile Election wasn't too far away. Plus, with the new exchange students from the St Lillian's School, she wanted to show them the beauty, grace and beauty of such an important event. However, with the upcoming heartache and tears that she knew would come sooner than later, she wasn't sure if she'd want the Roses to see it.

"I'm sure Shizuma has her own reason. She won't hurt her." _Not intentionally_, would be what the older girl would like to add if she could get in a good read on Shizuma. Despite being best friends for all these years, when it came down to the matter of the heart, Miyuki would have to hang her head in defeat.

"Our Etoile doesn't know what she wants." Was all that Tamao could muster as she turned and left Miyuki. In truth, the younger girl refused to see the relationship between the Etoile and the redhead blossom. Only because she was being selfish and wanted Nagisa all to herself, even if it was a one-sided love. Then again, she wasn't quite sure whether or not she would call it love. The feeling that she was having, it was so foreign to her yet it felt good in some ways. Never did she get jealous, but now with the appearance of Nagisa, that seemed to have changed.

Miyuki sighed, following by a light shake of her head as she turned to watch the younger girl go. Oblivious to her, the three older Roses were watching the exchange with the uttermost curiosity. Of course, Sei wasn't at all interested in what they were saying. She was more interested in going after that younger girl to see if she could _somehow_ cheer her up a little. While the other two Roses were more than just curious as to what was going on.

"I wonder what had gotten them like that." Youko said. It wasn't long that she was following Miyuki's eyes only to land on Shizuma and Nagisa. A twitch of her lips was all it said that she had figured it out. "I see. Interesting."

The two other Roses followed, soon realizing what _might_ have happened. Although, they refused to jump into conclusion.

"I'll go see Tamao-chan." Sei quickly said, her mind completely made up. None of the two other Roses stopped her. So when she was out of sight, Youko couldn't help but let loose a smile.

"Sei will be Sei."

"And boys will be boys." Eriko added. Soon enough, the two started giggling at the resemblance.

At the direction where Sei had disappeared to, if the music wasn't too loud, the two older Roses would be able to hear an undignified squeak, following by a booming laughter. Little did the Red and Yellow Roses knew, the White Rose had found another one of her victims now that she found Tamao's surprise noises were quite close to Yumi's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hi hi! I'm sorry that the sequel taken this long. I reread the story and suddenly just got an inspiration to carry on with the sequel like I promised you. But the previous idea kind of got lost, so I made up a new idea! I'm sure the sequel is going to be more drama, romances and a lot of heartaches. I just feel it already. A lot of fluffy-ness.


End file.
